The present disclosure relates to a step stool, and particularly to a foldable step stool. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a foldable step stool including steps mounted on a frame and a handrail mounted for movement relative to the frame.
Step stools have a step frame and one or more steps that people use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Step frames are often foldable for ease of storage when the step stool is not being used.
According to the present disclosure, a step stool includes a step frame and a handrail movable relative to the step frame between lowered and raised positions. The handrail includes a handle and splayed left and right handle support arms coupled to the handle to allow sliding movement of the handle relative to the left and right handle supports as the handrail is moved relative to the step frame between the lowered and raised positions.
In illustrative embodiments of the present disclosure, a left end of the handle extends into a passageway formed in the left handle support arm for sliding movement therein. A right end of the handle extends into a passageway formed in the right handle support arm for sliding movement therein. An exposed portion of the handle is “visible” between distal ends of the left and right handle support arms.
During movement of the handrail, an effective length of the exposed portion of the handle is maximized upon “downward” movement of the splayed left and right handle support arms relative to the step frame toward the lowered position. Further, the effective length of the exposed portion of the handle is minimized upon “upward” movement of the splayed left and right handle support arms relative to the step frame toward the raised position.
A tray is mounted for pivotable movement on the exposed portion of the handle about an axis established by the handle. Such pivotable movement is allowed regardless of the location of the handrail relative to the step frame. The tray can be pivoted from a storage position arranged to lie in a “plane” established by the movable handrail to a horizontal, use position arranged to lie at an angle to the plane established by the movable handrail.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.